Five Nights at Freddy's: The Bite
by NickWithAShotgun
Summary: An AU where Freddy Fazbear's Pizza never closed, Fazbear's Fright opened earlier and never burnt down, and the Bite of '87 was a whole different story.
1. Reunion with an Old Friend

**DISCLAIMER: NOTHING in this story should be taken as canon. This is all just my own take on the big event. If you know you're not going to like this, please, just go find another story to read. It's not worth complaining about.**

Shallow had been hired as the Nightguard at Fazbear's Fright a couple months ago. She watched the place from midnight to 6am. It wasn't too bad, if you can look past Springtrap and the Phantoms wandering around. From what she knew, Fazbear's Fright was made for the people who think the animatronics at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria are ''too cute''. Shallow had to wonder if those kinds of people knew the place a resturant, not a horror show. Surprising to know it was still open. Her friend, Mike, worked there, same job as her. She secretly wished she could work where he did, mainly so she could see _him_ again. It was around 8pm when her phone began to ring. She checked the number and immediately knew who it was. With a grin, she answered.

 **''Yo Mike.''** she said.

 **''Heya Shallow.''** came his familiar, but slightly off,voice. **''You can probably notice, but I'm sick.''**

 **''You think I didn't? What, did you eat bad pizza or something?''**

 **''Uhh. Yeah...''**

 **''I know you so well. Next time, just ask Chica to make you a pizza. They're not trying to kill you anymore, so...''**

 **''You make more sense then me. Listen, can you fill in for me? Try to get a week off from FF.''**

 **''Will. One sec.''** Shallow lowered her phone as her boss waa coming the other way. She stopped him to ask. **''Sir. My friend just called, said he wanted me to fill in for him. Think I could get a week off?''**

Her boss thought for a moment. **''Well, I can't think why not. That friend would be Mr. Schmidt, right?''** She nodded. **''Then it's no problem. Feel free to spend a week there.''** He continued on his way and Shallow smiled. She started heading for the exit. As she was going, a small, child-like spirit appeared next to her, happily floating along.

 ** _''That man is so nice.''_** it said with a small giggle.

 **''That's my boss for you.''** Shallow replied before putting the phone back up to her ear. **''All good. I'm heading over there now.''**

 **''Thanks a bunch! You're the best, Shallow.''** Mike replied, sounding relieved. **''I'm sure they won't try to hurt you of all people. Well, call you at 8. Bye.''**

Shallow put her phone away, ending the call with a quick farewell. Soon she and her spirit friend were outside and heading to her car.

 ** _''So, where are we going?''_** The spirit was definitely a curious one.

 **''We'll be seeing some old friends. You remember them. I remember them.''** Shallow replied, getting in. The spirit sat in the passenger seat as she started the engine and began to drive.

 **Bonnie POV**

The pizzeria had never been that much of a busy place. There's always a few families coming in to enjoy some pizza and talk to Freddy. Chica sometimes left the Show Stage to help out with delivering pizza to children. Foxy was a fan favorite amoung the younger children. Every now and then, a birthday party was held. When that did happen, Bonnie was there to play a guitar solo for the partygoers. He spent most of the day on stage though, without much to do. He mostly just sat at the edge of it and thought about the past. About his best friend. About _that_ incident. He hated to think about what he did. On rare occasions, one or a small group of children came over to him while he sat on the edge of the stage. He entertained them with small solos and they always enjoyed it.

Today was one of those not-so-busy days for Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. This left Bonnie enought time to think about last night. About the Nightguard he and the others had gotten used to. He was now sick, and there was no sign of anyone to replace him. Maybe the replacement was waiting for close-to midnight. According to Mike, he waa going to try and get his friend to fill in. Bonnie wondered who it was. Could it be her? Would she be coming here?

He was brought out of his thinking by Chica gently nudging him. **''Wake up, Bonnie, silly.''** He looked up at her. She was definitely a friendly animatronic. **''Are you still thinking about _that_ , even though it was years ago?''**

 **''What else could I think about?''** Bonnie replied, tilting his head. Chica sat down next to him. **''I just want to see her again. Don't you?''** He wanted to bring up the possibility of his best friend actually coming to fill in for Mike, but kept to himself.

 **''We all want to see her again. I know about that for sure. Foxy misses her.''** Chica replied, putting an arm around him. **''Freddy does too. And you can bet I do.''**

Bonnie looked over to the Pirate Cove. A small gathering of children. All of the having a great time with Foxy. He glanced at the clock. Where was that new Nightguard? They weren't running late, but it would be nice to see them before midnight. It was nearing 11am. **''I know. Chica, tell me if you see her.''**

 **''Oh? Oh! Sure.''** the chicken responded. She got up. **''I've gotta go help with some pizza. Don't doze off, Bon.''** Happy as ever. Bonnie nodded to her and she walked toward the kitchen. He closed his eyes and remembered the tune he always played for his friend. He started to play it, not caring if there was anyone to hear it or not. It was her favorite of his solos. He hadn't noticed a few kids gathered around him. They listened quietly and enjoyed the song. It was a fairly short one and didn't take long at all to finish. He opened his eyes to smiling faces. They were pleased. One was asking for the song to be repeated. He gladly obliged and started playing again. He looked to the side to see a spirit. A child spirit. Must be the soul that brought him to life.

 _ **''Everyone really likes you, Bonnie.''**_ it said, grinning. _**''No wonder you're a great entertainer.''**_ Bonnie gave his best smile to them.

 **''Thank you. Although, people really do like Foxy more.''** he replied. He soon came to the end of his second playthrough of the song.

11am. Just about closing time. Chica had finished handing out pizza like sweets. She was tired. Foxy had been entertaining all day. He was tired. Freddy had sung at least 10 songs. He was tired. Bonnie had only played a couple of times. He was nowhere near tired. His focus was on the door. Soon enough, it opened and who stood there shocked him. It was her. Finally, he was with her again. He left his guitar on stage and rushed forward, **''Shallow!''** he exclaimed, hugging her.

Shallow giggled. **''Someone's eager.''**

 **''It's so good to see you!''** Bonnie exclaimed again. Behind him, Foxy and Freddy cane over, closely followed by Chica.

 **''Ye be looking great, lass.''** Foxy said, probably hinting about the incident.

A spirit appeared behind her, peeking over her shoulder. **''I had some help.''** Shallow said with a glance to the ghost. It giggled before disappearing again. **''I'm here for the night shift this week. I'm sure you know why.''**

Freddy's face practically lit up. **''So you'll be with us for a really long time?''**

Shallow nodded. **'''Course. I'm gonna head to the office. Nearly midnight.''** she announced beginning to walk off. Bonnie looked to Freddy. He clearly knew what he wanted, as he gave him a nod. Bonnie walked after Shallow. Time to relive some past.


	2. Memories

It was 1am. Shallow sat in the office, relaxing on the chair. Bonnie stood nearby, guitar in hand. He was gently strumming out her favorite tune. Shallow had her eyes closed and didn't notice herself begin to fall asleep.

 **Dream**

It was her 12th birthday. Young Shallow, her parents and a small gathering of her friends entered Freddy's Pizzeria. They had already booked a table for the small party. It was always up to ten people at her birthday parties, but she never cared. It could just be her parents with her and she wouldn't mind. As long as he was there to strum her tune. While the others started to take their seats, Shallow ran over to the Show Stage. Freddy wasn't there, but Chica and Bonnie were. A quick scan of the room revealed that Freddy was entertaining another party. No matter how old she would get, she always loved Bonnie the most. Both animatronics noticed her and came off the stage to greet her. Didn't take long for Freddy to return from entertaining, but he didn't bat an eye at how the chicken and bunny left the stage. It was basically traditional.

 **''Hello, Shallow!''** Chica exclaimed, crouching a bit to get eye-level with her. **''Or for today, the Birthday Girl!''** Chica was always the kind and almost motherly one. She always made Shallow smile.

Freddy was normally too busy to talk and greet Shallow, only ever giving a short pat on her head when he passed by. It was something she got used to. The other thing she was used to was Bonnie's hug. He always tried to surprise her from behind like that. He was doing that right now. She always returned the hug. They hugged for a few moments before Shallow had to go back to her family.

 **Reality, Bonnie POV**

Bonnie shifted slightly against the wall. His arm was a little tired from playing the tune over and over. He stood, leaning close to the doorway leading out. He glanced at Shallow and saw she was sleeping on the job. Maybe him playing his solo made her tired, like a lullaby. He came and sat down infront of the desk. Slowly, he made the tune quieter and quieter until he stopped. He put down the guitar and checked the cameras real quick. Foxy was running towards them. Bonnie didn't want to wake Shallow up, so got up and quietly went over to the door, stepping out and making Foxy come to a stop just in front of him.

 **''Bonnie, lad. Ye pal hasn't been checking the cameras much. She be alright?''** Foxy asked. He always got jittery if the Pirate Cove camera was left alone. Bonnie expected him to worry. After all, last time they saw her was a couple days after _that_ incident. He didn't want to think about it too much.

 **''She's fine. Just sleeping.''** he replied. **''I think her favorite tune I played her made her tired. I'm watching over her.''**

 **''Aye lad. That be reassuring. Thank ye. I'll be sure to let Freddy know. Chica too.''** Foxy said before turning and walking off. Behind Bonnie, his child spirit friend appeared.

 _ **''I know why you want to be alone with her.''**_ it said. If Bonnie was human, he would be blushing. He eyed the soul, thinking he knew what it was going to say. _**''You want to make up for the past.''**_ Bonnie relaxed a bit. At least it didn't mention what he thought. He gently crept back into the office to stay near Shallow.

Shallow had shifted so she was laying face-down on the desk breathing gently. Next to her, the Child Soul with her was also sleeping on the desk. Bonnie chuckled a bit. He went over and gently patted her back. She gave a small whine. Bonnie picked up the tablet and had one last check of the cameras. Sure enough, everything was perfectly fine. Freddy was just wandering as usual and Chica was in the kitchen. He put the tablet down again before sitting down in front of the desk. He wondered just what Shallow was dreaming about. He wondered if she still remembered. He hoped so.

 **Chica POV**

Chica stood in the kitchen, putting the final touches on a pizza. Foxy had mentioned about Shallow being asleep. Maybe these night shifts were getting to her... Then again, Bonnie was playing that tune that always used to make the young girl sleepy. With a small sigh, Chica took a moment to stop and relax. She leaned on the side of the workbench. Freddy came to join her, walking over to her and gently placing his hand on her back. **''Hey. Are you alright? Stressed?''** he asked. Chica looked at him.

 **''No. Just making something for Shallow. You know, the normal.''** she replied, trying to avoid the question.

 **''Ah. So you just needed a break?''**

 **''Sure. I just...do this too often.''**

 **''Well, I'll let you be then. Go deliver it to her when you feel alright.''**

 **''I said I was fine, Freddy.''** Chica turned to face him. **''It's just...''**

 **''Just what?''**

 **''...Fred, do you remember that...accident?''**

 **''Yeah... I know where you're going with this.''**

 **''I guess I'm just worried she'll...not wake up.''**

 **''Me too.''** Freddy put a hand on Chica's shoulder. **''I'm confident she'll be fine. It's healed now. Everything is fine.''**

 **''Healed on the outside... We can't fix his mistake. _He_ can't fix his mistake. What's done is done, I suppose.'' **Chica sighed, grabbing the pizza and walking off, leaving a now worried Freddy to stand in the kitchen. She was right, and he knew it. It may not look like anything has happened now, but inside is obvious. He hung his head.

 **''I hope Bonnie can keep living with that weight on his shoulders...''**


End file.
